Tales from the Crypt: What's Cookin'
"What's Cookin'" is the sixth episode of season four of the horror anthology series Tales from the Crypt and the forty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gilbert Adler with a screenplay written by Adler and A.L. Katz. It first aired on HBO on Saturday, July 22nd, 1992. Cast Starring Guest Starring The Host Notes & Trivia * Tales from the Crypt was developed for television by Steven Dodd. It is based on the Tales from the Crypt comic book series, originally published by EC Comics, which ran from 1950 to 1955. * This episode is included on disc one of the Tales from the Crypt: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. The collection was produced by HBO Studios and released in Region 1 format on July 26th, 2006. * Casting for this series is by Victoria Burrows. * Production design is by Gregory Melton. * Music is by Nicholas Pike. * Meat Loaf is given an "and Meat Loaf as Chumley" credit in this episode. * Actor Judd Nelson receives a "Special appearance by" credit in this episode. * Actress Helen Nassilski is credited as Helen Nasillski in this episode. * Actor Christopher Reeve is best known for playing the caped super-hero Superman in the original Superman film series. He also played Doctor Alan Chaffee in the 1995 remake of Village of the Damned. * This is the first episode of Tales from the Crypt directed by Gilbert Adler. He directs two episodes of the series in total. His next episode as a director is "Death of Some Salesmen". * This is the fourth episode of Tales from the Crypt with Gilbert Adler as a writer. He writes twelve episodes of the series in total. He previously worked on "This'll Kill Ya". His next episode as a wirter is "Death of Some Salesmen". * This is the second episode of Tales from the Crypt with A.L. Katz as a writer. He writes nine episodes of the series in total and also works as a story editor. He previously worked on "This'll Kill Ya". His next episode as a wirter is "Death of Some Salesmen". * Meat Loaf is a pop singer. He made his first major splash in the acting arena in 1975 playing Eddie in The Rocky Horror Picture Show. * Some of the letters on the "Fred 'n Erma's" sign are out. Putting together the remaining lit letters it spells out "enemas". * The name of Fred's cook book is "Squid, Squid, and More Squid". * Actress Bess Armstrong is also known for playing Doctor Kay Morgan in Jaws 3-D in 1983. Allusions * This story is adapted from the "What's Cookin'?" story published in ''Haunt of Fear'' #12 by EC Comics in March-April, 1952. The story was written by Bill Gaines & Al Feldstein and illustrated by Jack Davis. "On a Deadman's Chest" was also adapted from this issue. * Gaston makes reference to Alpo in this episode. Alpo is a brand name of dog food. It was produced by Nestl Purina and was first put into production in 1936. * Erma makes reference to the Daily Bugle in this episode. The Daily Bugle is a fictional newspaper publication featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, works there as a photographer. Quotes * Crypt Keeper: Next time I book a table for 8 o'clock, Wolfgang, I expect to be seated at 8 o'clock! Yes, a good whine. Not a great whine, but locally groan, that's for sure. A pleasant enough boo-que. Almost reminds me of a good scream sherry! I hope you brought your appetites, kiddies, because tonight's tasteless tidbit is something I'm sure you'll savor. It's a real epi-gorian delight about a nice young couple who find the restaurant business a little hard to swallow. I call this adventure in fine dying "What's Cookin" .... * Crypt Keeper: I suppose it's a little too late for Gaston to save face! Talk about a flesh in the pan. .... * Crypt Keeper: I guess that's what happens when you butcher money where your mouth is. .... * Crypt Keeper: As for me, kiddies, I say it's time for taps. Mmmm. 'Til next time, restaurateur in peace. .... * Gaston: It's a dog-eat-dog world out there, and we're all just different flavors of Alpo. .... * Fred: Honey, if you bury that thing in the back of my neck you're just gonna wreck the blade. See also External Links * * * * * * ----